


young again

by arakiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: De-Aged Derek, M/M, Teen Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/pseuds/arakiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not his fault. It might have been his spell, his thoughts that might have caused this to happen. Allegedlly speaking but this was NOT his fault, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



> Happy birthday boo!!! This is my first ever fic and i have done this for my boos birthday. Happy birthday kayreaper!! I love you!!

This can't be my life. Stiles thought in disbelief. Here he was in derek's loft with a ounce again teenage derek. 

This was not his fault. It might have been his spell and his thoughts that might have caused this to happen. Allegedly speaking , but this was NOT his fault not really.

Stiles stared at derek.....or well a much younger less angry derek.

This was a disaster it was worse than last time..and what was up with that?!? His life was really that messed up that he could honestly say this wasn't the first time this had happened.

It really wasn't his intention to turn derek into a teen again!! He was working in a totally unrelated spell. Sure he might have been letting his mind wander a bit and maybe he was thinking about derek specifically how he was so freaking hot it was unfair and if derek were younger he might of had a better chance with him. He honestly didn't mean for anything to happen.

Except that something did happen, and it happened to come in a very cute funsized derek who he might add had very nice muscle and that shirt he was wearing showed every single FOCUS STILES FOCUS!! Focus on the problem.

Oh my god!! How was he supposed to fix this!! Derek didn't even have any memories of having ever meet paige if the reaction he gave when he happened to casually mention her during the conversation they were having for stiles to gauge how much derek remember. Which happened to be close to nothing really.

How was he supposed to explain what had happened to his family and the whole paige thing!! If he even mentioned it this smaller derek was going to kill him. 

Stiles just realized he happened to have spaced out for a very long time and when he came back to himself it was to find derek just centimetres away from his face.

Stiles jumped back with a shout of surprise putting as much space as he could between them. Derek looked at stiles with concern in his eyes and something else stiles couldnt really name or chose not to notice.

"Your heart is beating really fast" derek mentioned " are you alright" he asked.

"Of course im fine" stiles shouted a blush working its way onto his cheeks.  
Derek smirked at stiles" your cute when your flustered " he said a smile on his face.

" of course im cute whe..WAIT!! Did you just call me cute?"stiles asked  
Derek smiles "should i not have" he spoke lifting an eyebrow. Was he for real!! Stiles thought even as a teen he had those freaking eyebrows!

"No no you really shouldn't" stiles responded. "Not that im not flattered or anything i mean you called me cute and coming from you...i mean your ridiculously hot like so freakin hot i can't even!! I could litterly just stare at your eyes all day and oh my god!! Stiles rambled. "Why didn't you stop me!"

Stiles looked up at derek who was grinning. "Well it was really entertaining and man if it doesn't do wonders for my self estem!" He replied chuckling."plus the way your mouth moves..its ..just..so distracting." He said gaze firmly looked on stiles lips.

"Wait are you flirtin with me?" Stiles asked.

" i am and i have a feelin your not really bothered by that fact." Derek replied confident in himself.

Stiles gaped " your not even freaking out over the fact that you have no idea where you are?" Derek looked around" i hadn't really thought about that to be honest you'r just really distracting." Derek turned his attention back to stiles.

"O god we have to fix you like now!" "Your insane crazy, loco you need to be i..mmmphh" stiles rambling was cut short as warm smooth lips connected with his. His heart beat skyrocketed. He should really get to work on changing derek back but as a warm tongue found its way into his mouth he kissed back. Everything else could wait for later right now he'd take what he could get.


End file.
